


Written in the Dark

by Silver52PenofTime



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver52PenofTime/pseuds/Silver52PenofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of non-sequential, smutty bits of sin I will be writing in my comfy chair with coffee as my inspiration. Feel free to leave prompts, my level of shame has dropped significantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relief

To say Dipper wasn't an experienced lover would be a severe understatement. While Dipper was a young man with access to the internet and very practiced knowledge of how to clear his history, he had never had anyone to practice any of the things he saw with. That had changed about two years ago, when he was 19, and had started along on the bumpy road of relationship with Bill Cipher, a dream demon gallivanting around in a human body he had made for himself. Dipper would have to thank the Cult of Cipher that resided in Gravity Falls for their assistance in that process sometime. Stubborn as he was, the 21 year old had to admit that his enemy-turned-partner was extremely attractive.   
Blonde and brown hair, one vibrant gold eye (the other was hidden under a black eyepatch with a triangle on it), and a toothy grin that could make the stubbornest person melt into goo had drawn Dipper in. Bill was tan, tall, and lean, with legs that seemed to go on for miles. Dipper couldn't help but stare, and that staring usually led to an odd, but not unfamiliar, warm sensation in his abdomen that sent him hurrying to find a quiet place and his laptop. He hoped no one noticed.   
How could anyone not notice? Everyone knew what was going on with the male Pines twin, and even Grunkle Stan agreed that something had to be done about it. That honor would, of course, fall upon Bill, who was much more than happy to help. So when Dipper retreated up to his room one night with the excuse that he needed to finish a paper for a history class, Bill was quick to follow.   
“Bill? What are you doing up here?” Dipper asked when the dream demon walked smoothly into the room, locking the door behind him.   
“Oh, I figured I'd help my little Pine Tree with his...history paper.” Bill purred the last two words, making Dipper freeze like a deer in headlights.  
“Oh, uh, thanks, but, uhhm, Dr. Fountain said we had to work on it on our own. You know, the whole “no one is going to hold your hand through life” kinda thing.” Dipper gave the most convincing smile he could while simultaneously attempting to shield his lap with his laptop.   
“Oh, well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind just this once. Everyone needs a little help every once in awhile.” Bill gave a cat-like grin and sat on the bed next to the very nervous man.  
“I really shouldn't, it's technically cheating, and I wouldn't want to do that, right?”  
Bill chuckled and nodded his head, finding Dipper's nervous resistance adorable.   
“Maybe it would be okay to relax, put the laptop away, and let me help you with the real problem here, Pine Tree?” He cooed softly, gently taking the device and setting it on the floor.   
Dipper blushed bright red and looked away, not replying. It wasn't that he didn't want to get intimate with Bill; he very much wanted to. He was just very shy, and very inexperienced; a debilitating combination. While he was very curious as to what trying things out with a partner was like, he didn't want to look like an idiot due to inexperience. Bill sensed his inner debate and smiled.   
“Relax. I get it, you're nervous and haven't done this before. I understand. And I want to help. So just relax and let's just mess around a bit. You can tell me if you want me to stop or slow down at all, okay?” He offered a genuine smile, which Dipper returned after a moment's consideration.   
“Fine,” Dipper chuckled awkwardly, “So how do we get this going?”   
“Usually, it starts like this.” Bill leaned forward and kissed him, lips moving slowly and inviting Dipper to participate.   
The other male was quick to follow his lead, kissing back. He was surprised by a sharp pain on his lower lip; Bill had nipped him. Bill chuckled and pulled him closer, tracing Dipper's lower lip with the tip of his tongue. It took Dipper a moment to realize what Bill wanted, and he shyly opened his mouth to him. Bill sighed happily and pushed his tongue in, exploring the familiar territory and letting his long fingers trickle down Dipper's back. Dipper reacted immediately, groaning softly and tangling one hand into Bill's hair. The other hung at his side, unsure of what to be doing.   
Bill chuckled and pulled away from Dipper's slightly swollen lips, looking him over. Damn, he looked perfect. Face red with arousal, eyes slightly lidded, brown irises just a little cloudy. Oh, Bill was going to thoroughly enjoy this. He dove back in, locking his lips around a spot just under Dipper's right ear and sucking. Though he knew the family would already know what was up, as he had no intention of being quiet, he wanted to be doubly sure they knew that it had been loud and amazing. Dipper moaned softly at the sensation as Bill slowly nibbled down his neck to the collar of his shirt. The demon sat back and grinned, flashing brilliant white teeth.   
“That shirt's in the way, Pine Tree. Why don't you be good and take it off for me?” Bill growled at him, watching with delight as a shiver ran its way down Dipper's spine.   
Dipper complied and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Bill laughed at how eager he seemed.   
“Damn, Pine Tree. You really needed this, didn't you? Next time, just send me a text or something. I'll be glad to help you out.” Bill grinned wider at the blush that bloomed across his lover's face.   
Without another word Bill moved back in, licking his way slowly down Dipper's chest. The young man groaned a little louder this time, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his sounds. Bill clicked his tongue and wagged a finger at him.   
“Nuh-uh, kid. Everyone already knows what's going on, so none of that. I want to hear you. I need to know just how much you're enjoying this.” He cooed, loving the irritated look he earned. He licked his lips and pulled Dipper against him, shivering at the feeling of the man's erection pressed against his abdomen.   
“That's it, Pine Tree. Relax and just enjoy the ride.”   
Bill shifted until he was hovering over the other man, who was panting and watching him with hazy eyes. Bill smirked at him; he could even smell his lust, heavy in the air. It was driving him crazy, but he had to keep himself in check for Dipper's sake. This was about exploration; there would be plenty of time for crazy, unrestrained fucking later. He sat up only long enough to pull off his own shirt and pants, leaving him in black boxers that didn't leave much up to the imagination. He then focused on removing Dipper's pants, a chore in and of itself. While Bill loved the way this pair of jeans hugged Dipper's ass, he found them annoying to try to wrestle off. He eventually managed to toss them aside, ignoring Dipper's laughing at his expense. The man would be singing a different tune soon enough regardless.   
Bill grinned and ground his hips down against Dipper's, chuckling when the laughter quickly gave way to a loud groan. That got his attention. Bill continued the motion, using one hand to support himself and the other to pull Dipper's hips closer, encouraging him to move as well. It felt amazing. Every shift and roll had both men moaning increasingly loudly. Bill silently added another mark to the “good things about being a meatsack” list in his head.   
Dipper was losing his damn mind. Sure, he had taken care of himself several times, but the feeling of his own hand was nothing compared to this. This hot, steady friction was sending sparks up and down his spine. The sound of Bill moaning into his ear with each movement certainly didn't hurt. At this rate, Dipper knew he wouldn't last very much longer. A warm, pooling sensation in his lower abdomen confirmed his suspicions, and he moved faster against Bill.   
“B-Bill, I'm almost there.” Dipper groaned, voice husky and ragged.   
“I know. Me too.” Bill grinned and sped up his movements, determined to push Dipper over the edge first. A moment later, Dipper gasped loudly and arched his back, a shrill cry slipping past his lips.   
“BILL!”   
He shuddered as blissful release washed over him. It made all of his previous releases seem like mere tickles in comparison, and left him feeling pleasant and sleepy.   
Bill groaned loudly and panted as his own release hit him, collapsing beside Dipper once he was spent. Both men looked at each other and grinned.   
“That was nice.” Dipper said simply, a stupid grin across his flushed face.   
“Yeah.” Bill agreed.   
“We'll have to do that again sometime.”  
“Oh yeah.”


	2. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has been having a stressful time dealing with his college classes. Bill decides to help his dear Pine Tree with some good, old fashioned stress relief.

The first couple of years of college had been pretty laid back for Dipper Pines. He was a fairly intelligent young man, and could easily cope with the material presented in his classes. The fact that classes were not set up as they had been in high school was certainly helpful. None of them met every day, leaving him much more time to work on homework. As the years passed, however, things got harder. He went from taking several 100 and 200 level courses (relatively easy classes to meet Gen Eds or start his biology and botany double major), to advanced 300 and 400 level classes. He spent hours at a time in labs, dissecting fish and pigs, or trying to get plants to grow in a specific way. He would be up several nights in a row writing papers, then he would crash and sleep the weekend away. Wash, rinse, repeat.   
He had little time to spend with his loved ones. They understood, but for someone as possessive and admittedly needy as Bill Cipher, watching Dipper drowning in school work was pitiful. And seriously grating on his nerves. How could Pine Tree spend so much time hunched over his laptop, ignoring him!? Sure, college was important to him. You had to have that stupid piece of paper to get a good job these days, and Dipper certainly wanted a good job. The kid was ambitious as Hell. But Bill wanted a little attention too! Plus, watching Pine Tree run himself into the ground was starting to make everyone worry about his health. He did look a little pale...  
Bill had had enough. Dipper was going to relax if Bill had to tie him down! Huh. Now that was a fun idea...but for another time. The kid would put up a fuss if Bill tried anything like that. He had learned that he had to ease Dipper into things, especially if intimacy was involved at all. The young man was shy and wary, unsure of himself. The two hadn't even gone “all the way” yet, though that would have to wait. Bill's plan for tonight was simply to offer a helping hand and get Dipper to relax just a little. All that he had to do for now was wait for Dipper to get home.   
A loud bang, followed by the welcoming squeal of Waddles the pig, alerted Bill to his victim's-cough cough partner's-arrival home. He grinned from his spot lounging across the living room floor and looked up at Dipper as he walked in. The man looked like this forced relaxation was not a day too soon. He had dark rings under his eyes, a deep set scowl across his face, and his backpack looked like it was full to bursting.   
“Heya Pine Tree. You look awful.” Bill chirped.   
“Hn, thanks. Just what I love to hear when I get home,” Dipper grumbled at him, looking around, “Where is everyone? It's really quiet.”  
“Ah, I sent them off to see a movie. Something about exploding horses? Mabel said it was a remake of something you lot saw when you were kids. It's not important. What is important is that you are going to relax tonight, and I'm gonna help.”   
Dipper blinked at that. Bill's voice and the look in his eye were not relaxing. They made the hair on the back of his neck prickle. He gulped and gave an awkward chuckle.   
“I'd love to chill, but I just got another lab report assignment and I need to get started on it. It's due in a week and I haven't even compiled the research I need for it yet.” He said, trying to walk by. He was startled when Bill jumped up and blocked his path.   
“Sorry, Pine Tree, but I wasn't giving you an option. You are going to relax tonight.” The dream demon scooped him up easily and threw him over his shoulder, earning an uncomfortable groan from the frustrated student.   
Bill sauntered into the upstairs bathroom and set Dipper down on the bathmat, bending to turn on the hot water. He searched through Mabel's obnoxiously large collection of bubble soap until he found one that didn't make him feel like he needed to sneeze. He dumped a generous amount of the goop into the bath and turned to face Dipper.   
“Alright, kid! Strip! It's bath, then directly to bed with you. And don't worry about not being able to fall asleep. Dating a dream demon does have its advantages, ya know. Now hop to it, come on, chop chop! We've not got all night!” He crowed the last part like a command, and Dipper quickly followed. As much as he needed to get to work, he didn't think escape was an option at this point. There was no where he could go that Bill wouldn't find him. That thought would have scared him when he was a kid, but now it excited him. Tuck that away for later.   
Dipper dropped off his clothing and kicked the pile into a corner, closing the bathroom door. He turned back toward Bill to find that the demon was already completely naked. The sight brought a dusting of pink to his face and neck. He'd seen Bill naked plenty of times, yet the sight never failed to excite him. He was lean, a little muscular but not overly so, and dark. Seeing him exposed made Dipper want to drag his nails down his sides for some reason. He'd have to explore that later.   
Bill noticed Dipper's dumb staring and smirked, tilting his head a little.   
“Earth to Pine Tree, come in Pine Tree.” He cooed playfully, chuckling at the embarrassed squeak Dipper made upon realizing he had been caught.   
“Don't be so embarrassed, kid. I'm not gonna bite you. Well, I might, but I promise you'll enjoy it. Now come here.” Bill climbed carefully into the large tub and hissed happily at how hot the water was. It burned, but in that pleasant way that fades into “damn that's nice” after a minute of soaking.   
Dipper climbed in after him, seating himself carefully between Bill's legs and facing away from him. He relaxed slowly and leaned back against Bill's chest. Damn, he needed this. He hadn't realized how tense the muscles in his shoulders and back were until they started to loosen up. He rolled his shoulders and groaned softly.   
“Ugh...okay, you're right, I do need to unwind a bit.” He admitted.   
“Damn right I'm right. Now shush and let me help you.” Bill purred and planted soft kisses along the back of Dipper's neck. The groan he earned made him grin. “There you go. There are lots of different ways to relieve stress, Pine Tree. I'll show you my personal favorite.”   
Bill continued peppering Dipper's neck with kisses, letting his hands wander over the man's sides. Dipper twitched as one snaked its way to his groin, long fingers wrapping around him. He mewled as Bill started stroking him, the other hand tracing patters along his abdomen. Bill chuckled as his Pine Tree moaned and squirmed in his grip. It was amusing to watch the man writhe, and all because of such a simple touch. He sped up his ministrations and relished in the sounds it drew from his partner. If he weren't so adamant about no one hearing such sounds aside from him, he'd make a mixtape similar to the puberty voice one Soos had delighted in showing him. Oh well.   
Dipper was losing himself in bliss. Bill was a master at this; he had decided against asking how the demon had gotten so skilled in this sort of thing. He really didn't care anyway, not with Bill's lips working his neck and hands turning him to putty. He felt like his veins were pumping fire through him, most of it pooling in his abdomen. He gave a particularly loud groan when Bill pressed down on his abdomen.   
“Holy shit that's good.” He whispered breathlessly.   
Bill chuckled and nipped his ear.   
“I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.” He growled back.   
Bill continued his blissful torture. Dipper's breathing was getting ragged, and his hands were wandering as if they didn't know where to be. A smirk crossed the demon's lips; Pine Tree wasn't going to last much longer. A shame, really; Bill was thoroughly enjoying playing with him. He was getting pretty worked up himself, but all good things must come to an end eventually. With a loud grunt Dipper arched back like a bow and fell into blissful release. He came down slowly from his high, exhausted. He doubted he'd have any trouble falling asleep now, not with his eyelids drooping as they were.   
“Thanks, Bill.” He said with a smile.   
“No problem, kid. Now go get ready for bed. I'll, uh, meet you there.” Bill grinned and chuckled as Dipper walked out and to their room. Damn, the guy could be clueless sometimes. Oh well. Bill was more than capable of taking care of himself for a night.


	3. That Damn Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is leading a tour when rather interesting images start flooding his mind. He suspects Bill. Shenanigans.

Dipper smiled as he led the last tour group of the day through the Mystery Shack. Stan had stopped leading the tours a few years ago, and stuck to trying to convince people in the gift shop to buy his overpriced merchandise. The fact that he succeeded was what really made Dipper wonder if he should get business tips from the old man. He chuckled and continued showing the tourists around.   
“Here we have a unicorn, made from corn. The Corn-icorn!” He grinned as the group snapped photos. Gullible. Why would they even want pictures of-  
Dipper froze, his mind wiped of thought as an image was shoved into his consciousness. A very alluring image that send a shudder down his spine. The man blushed and shook his head, a confused expression crossing his face. Where had that come from? He shrugged and kept leading the tour, trying to forget the image; the sight of dark skin exposed, clothes strewn everywhere, lips bitten and swollen. Yeah. Best to not think of such things.   
Dipper froze again as another image flashed into his mind. Scratched skin and warm water and writhing. Shit. He gulped and looked around. This had to be more than just hormones doing this to him. He was trying to focus on his work, finding these unbidden thoughts distracting. And arousing. His eyes landed on the snappily-dressed demon leaning on the counter at the cash register.   
Bill met his gaze and grinned, confirming Dipper's suspicions. Dammit. Bill was doing this to him. That little shit. Bill giggled at the look Dipper gave him, shrugging as if he had no idea what was going on. Yeah. Right.   
Dipper continued the tour, trying to ignore the images Bill was shoving into his mind. By the end of the tour he had been forced to wrap his hoodie around his waist to hide the obvious evidence of his predicament. He was flushed pink and his eyes were a little hazy, though he managed to pass it off as mere tiredness. He walked over to the grinning demon at the counter and grabbed his arm.   
“Mabel. Man the register. Or woman the register. Whatever.” He said in passing to his startled twin. He dragged a giggling Bill upstairs, shoving him into their room and slamming the door behind him.   
“Bill, seriously, what the Hell was that all about?” Dipper growled angrily.   
“What was what all about, Pine Tree?” Bill smiled innocently.   
“Putting all those images in my head! Shit, Bill, I had to wear my hoodie like a skirt!”  
“I see no problem with that. A skirt might look god on you.”  
Dipper groaned, giving up, and fell back onto his bed. Bill grinned and crawled atop him.   
“Well, Pine Tree, I could help you with this problem of yours.” He purred.   
So that was his plan. It made sense, of course. Well, as much as anything Bill did, anyway. Normally Dipper would have refused, irritated with what the demon had done to him. But the straining in his jeans was unmerciful and Bill's offer sounded like ice cream on a hot day. He grabbed the demon's face and pulled him down into a rough kiss.   
Bill blinked in surprise, then melted into the kiss and reciprocated. He wound his arms around Dipper's neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. Dipper groaned softly, giving Bill the chance he needed to slip in his tongue and do some exploring. Dipper purred and grabbed Bill's wrists, shifting to pin them above his head. Bill grinned and pulled away, mischief sparkling in his visible eye.   
“Well, well. Pine Tree growing some needles. Goooood.” Bill licked his lips.   
“Yeah, well...yeah.” Dipper kissed him again, pressing his body against Bill's.   
It was Bill's turn to groan. The pressure felt nice, and the false vulnerability was kind of nice as well. Letting Dipper take a little control was probably best for him to learn anyway. He groaned again as Dipper's lips wandered over his neck. He shuddered and squirmed a little. Oh that felt good! Dipper had brushed against a particularly nice spot on his neck, sending a wave of sensation through the demon. Dipper noticed and paid special attention to that spot, making Bill moan and writhe.   
Bill's eyelids fluttered. Damn, the kid was getting good at this. Maybe tonight would be the night to push things forward. He crooked one of his legs, pressing his knee to Dipper's groin. The response he got was perfect; parted lips, a soft gasp, a beautiful little shiver, and a loosening of the grip on his wrists. He grinned and rubbed the spot, enjoying the pleased hiss his lover made. He smirked as Dipper's grip on his wrists went completely slack as the man grew more distracted by the delicious friction he desperately needed. Bill gave a triumphant crow as he quickly flipped them.   
“Good effort, Pine Tree, but if you're gonna keep me down you better focus.” He teased.   
“Less teasing, more touching.” Dipper huffed, not in the mood for Bill's games.   
“Hold your horses, kid. I need to ask you something. How about we move things along a bit?” Bill's gaze softened.   
“What do you mean?” Dipper was paying attention now.   
“I mean we go all the way. We can stop if you get uncomfortable at any time, okay? I don't want to push you too far.”  
Dipper knitted his brow thoughtfully, chewing his bottom lip a bit. Honestly, he was curious about what sex really felt like. And he knew Bill would be careful with him. He pushed his nerves aside and nodded slowly, earning a smile from his partner.   
“Alright. Let me know if you want to stop or slow. Or speed up.” Bill grinned and quickly stripped the both of them.   
Bill dug around in a bag he had thrown under Dipper's bed for a moment, pulling back up with a tube of lube (Ha! Rhyme! Sorry, back to the thing...) and a box of condoms (safe sex, ya'll. Shit's important). He sat and popped the little tube opening, giggling a bit at the sound it made. He squeezed some onto his hand and spread it.   
“Okay, Dip, lie back. I'm gonna prepare you. It may pinch a little, but you tell me if it hurts too bad. Got it?” He asked.   
“Yeah, yeah, understood.” Dipper reclined on the pillows and watched Bill, blushing at the position he was in. This was so weird, but exciting at the same time.   
Bill carefully, and slowly, pushed his index finger into Dipper, watching his face carefully. Dipper gasped and made a few soft squeaks of discomfort. It was an unusual feeling, but not something he couldn't get used to. He nodded to Bill, who slowly moved to help him adjust. The discomfort soon melted into a pleasant pressure. Dipper groaned softly and squirmed; Bill grinned and carefully added another finger. Dipper grunted and bit his lip; that took a little longer to get used to.   
Dipper gave a high-pitched whine when Bill's finger pressed a sensitive bundle of nerves. Bill grinned and pulled his fingers away.   
“I'll make sure I remember where that is.” He purred, spreading a generous amount of the lube over himself and panting at the feeling.   
Bill carefully positioned himself over Dipper, who was watching him expectantly. He sighed to steady himself and slowly started to push in, knitting his brow. Dipper groaned softly and reached up to hold onto Bill's shoulders. He sighed as Bill continued, grateful for the careful preparation. Within a few minutes Bill was fully in him, waiting for the okay to start moving. Dipper panted softly and nodded at him.   
Bill grinned and started moving slowly, rolling his hips and groaning. This was amazing, far better than anything they had tried thus far. The feeling of Dipper sinking his nails into his shoulders only added to the pleasure Bill was feeling. He groaned and lowered his head into the crook of Dipper's neck, nibbling gently and cursing at how good he was feeling.   
Dipper was seeing stars. This was much better than he had thought it would be. He was squirming and groaning loudly, beyond caring if anyone heard them. He could vaguely register his nails scratching Bill's skin, but he doubted the demon minded. In fact, he was probably loving it. He grunted when Bill just barely missed that nice bundle of nerves he had hit before. Bill got the hint and shifted, hitting it head-on with the next slow thrust. Dipper yelped in bliss.   
“Damn, yes! Speed up, please!” Dipper managed to gasp out.   
Bill was more than happy to oblige, speeding up considerably and groaning into his partner's neck. He could feel Dipper starting to twitch around him, and it drew deep, ragged breaths from him. Neither of them was going to hold up much longer, and Bill was eager to push his writhing Pine Tree over the edge first. He sped up a little more and latched onto a spot on the man's chest, biting him. Dipper groaned and trembled in bliss.   
“Shit, Bill.” He groaned.   
“Shh, I know.” Bill cooed back. He grinned and bit him again, and that was it. Dipper snapped and arched, shouting Bill's name and squeezing him like a vice. Bill gasped out as his own release crashed over him. He sank onto the bed once he had come down from his high.  
Both men lay on the bed, panting and grinning at each other.   
“Definitely doing that again. Though next time, don't put images in my head.” Dipper huffed.   
“I heard “doing that again”, “put”, and “images in my head”.”


	4. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Dipper finish some tiring chores for Stan, Bill decides to help his Pine Tree unwind with a nice massage. Of course, he has ulterior motives, which Dipper is well aware of.

Dipper sighed and rolled his stiff shoulders, wiping the sweat from his brow and lifting the axe onto his shoulder. He had been chopping firewood for almost an hour now. Even though he was a 21 year old man, his Grunkle Stan still made him do all of the more troublesome chores around the Shack. Dipper didn't see why he couldn't just get Bill to do them. (Well, that was a lie. Of course he knew why he wouldn't even try to get Bill to do chores. As if the demon would listen to him!) Dipper was getting tired, and his back was killing him. At least he was almost done. Then maybe he could get Bill to help him with some botany homework.  
Said demon was sitting on the porch, grinning at the show he was getting. When Mabel had whispered to him that his Pine Tree was outside chopping wood and looking like a lumberjack fantasy come to life, he knew he had to see it. And boy was he glad he had! The man looked great, sweating, swinging the axe in beautiful downward arcs, hair messy and sticking to his neck. It was enough to make a pleasant heat curl in his gut like a cat in a box. By the time Dipper was done chopping, Bill was barely masking the hot mess the little display had turned him into. He was going to have his Pine Tree, but he was going to do it with style.  
“Took you long enough, Dip.” the demon grinned, visible eye glowing softly.  
“Yeah, well, Stan wanted me to chop enough to keep all of Russia warm for a whole Winter.” Dipper complained, walking to the porch.  
“Eh, that's not too bad. Large landmass, relatively small population,” Bill shrugged and let his eye wander a bit over Dipper's form, “But you do look tired. Why don't I do something nice for you?”  
Dipper was immediately suspicious. Bill never simply offered to do something nice for him; there was always a catch of some sort. It was usually sex. Which Dipper really wouldn't mind at this point. He smiled and decided to play along.  
“That would be great. What do you have in mind?”  
Bill smiled innocently.  
“Oh, just a little massage, help you loosen up a bit.”  
Dipper blushed a light pink and nodded, dropping the axe and walking inside. He let Stan know the chopping was done before bidding his family good evening and retreating up to his room. Bill was quick to follow him, a mischievous smirk on his face that alerted the family as to what was soon to transpire. Good thing headphones were easy and music was loud!  
Once in his room, door shut and locked, Dipper sat on the edge of his bed and watched Bill expectantly. The demon was humming to himself, a tune Dipper recognized but couldn't quite place at the moment. It really didn't matter anyway.  
“Alright, Pine Tree. Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach.” Bill waved his hand in a “hurry up” motion.  
Dipper complied quickly, tossing his dirt and bark covered shirt into a corner of the room and flopping onto the bed. He chuckled as he bounced a little before settling comfortably, arms crossed so he could lay his head on them. Bill smiled and climbed onto the bed as well, shifting until he was sitting on Dipper's butt. He chuckled and rolled his head, neck popping, before gently laying his hands on Dipper's back.  
He started at the man's neck, nimble fingers easily kneading away the knots he had developed chopping firewood. A small shiver of delight ran through him at the low sigh Dipper made. He relished the sounds his Pine Tree made, and was planning on getting a symphony tonight. He slowly worked his way down Dipper's neck, to his shoulders, then to his back. Dipper hummed and relaxed, melting like putty.  
Once Bill's fingertips brushed over Dipper's lower back, the atmosphere of the room changed as the young man gave a soft groan. Bill paused for a brief moment, then repeated the action. Dipper's sound of approval brought a toothy grin to the demon's face. Bill focused his attention on the newly discovered soft spot, watching with glee as Dipper squirmed under him. Oh this was fun!  
After a few minutes of this, Dipper had had enough of his partner's teasing. He rolled quickly, catching Bill by surprise, and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Bill was more than happy to reciprocate, pulling away only when he remembered that this body needed to breathe. The hazy look in Dipper's eyes brought a huge grin to Bill's face.  
“Enjoy the massage, Pine Tree?” He cooed playfully.  
“Shut up and kiss me.” Dipper growled, pulling the demon into another deep kiss.  
Bill smirked and pulled away.  
“No can do, kiddo. I need to finish the massage,” Bill sat up and spread his legs, “Now come sit in front of me so we can get back to it.”  
Dipper chuckled and complied, turning and shifting so he was sitting between Bill's long legs with his back pressed to the demon's chest. He shuddered at the feeling of the cold buttons on Bill's shirt pressing into the heated skin of his back. He gulped and mewled as one of Bill's hands returned to massaging the spot on his lower back. The other snaked around his waist and skillfully undid Dipper's zipper. He slipped his hand into Dipper's boxers and began stroking him, earning a loud moan.  
Bill grinned and nuzzled into the back of Dipper's neck, relishing in every groan and whimper he managed to pull from the man. He delighted in the feeling of his Pine Tree squirming against him, and even let himself groan softly as he grew more aroused. Dipper soon began to pant and roll his hips, eyes squeezing shut and repeating Bill's name like a mantra. Bill grinned and sped up his ministrations. He could feel Dipper tensing up, trembling and clutching the bed sheets hard as heat built up in him.  
Bill grinned and bit into the back of Dipper's neck, humming in approval when the man gasped out his name and arched back into his chest. He purred hungrily, licking the bite mark he had created as Dipper recovered from his orgasm. He gave the man a lopsided smirk when Dipper pulled away and turned to face him.  
“Thanks for that, Bill.”  
“Not a problem, Pine Tree, but now it's my turn.”  
Dipper chuckled and nodded.  
“Alright. Lie down then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If anyone has any prompts or ideas, feel free to submit them to me. Thanks for reading, and I hope you've been enjoying it. I don't do this type of writing much, but I'm getting more comfortable with it. 
> 
> ~Silver


	5. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes Dipper to a nice little cabin for Winter Break from college. Antics ensue. 
> 
> Prompt fill for Lummaira

Dipper sighed as he pushed the door open, dropping his bags on the floor as he walked in. The cabin was a very nice one, large logs and ceilings high up. Bill had done a good job when he decided to rent this one for the Winter break. He was already inside, in the kitchen making himself a drink. He had, of course, allowed Dipper to bring in all of their things while he had run ahead inside . 

“Alright, Bill, I got all the stuff inside. Now what?” The man asked, flopping onto the couch. 

“Now we relax, Pine Tree. Here,” Bill walked in and handed him a drink, “This isn't called a vacation for nothing, kid. Relax before you have to go back to that stupid college of yours.” 

Dipper smiled and sipped the drink; he wasn't sure what this particular kind was called, but it was fruity with a little bitter sting at the end. He liked it. The man hummed and relaxed, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the peaceful quiet of the cabin. It was always so loud in the Mystery Shack; Soos or Wendy playing loud music, Stan yelling, Stanley freaking out about some noise or unknown bit of tech, and Mabel getting into her usual antics. It was so difficult to get anything done with all the noise. Hell, Dipper had even considered fixing up the old bunker in the woods and moving out there just to have his own space. It would be much easier to work, as well as do...other...things. 

“Whatcha thinking about so hard over there, Pine Tree?” Bill grinned over the rim of his drink. 

“Just how nice and quiet it is here. Hard to do anything with it so loud at the Shack. Now we have this place to ourselves for the next week.” Dipper smiled. 

“Damn right. And since we have this place all to ourselves, we can have a little fun where ever we please, and as loud as we please~” The demon grinned at the vibrant shade of red Dipper turned. 

“Well, what do you have in mind then?” Dipper's embarrassed blush became more of an intrigued flush, thinking over what the demon could possibly have planned. 

“Oh, Pine Tree, why don't you just follow me and I'll show you!” Bill jumped up and strode confidently up to the lofted bedroom, humming as Dipper was quick to follow him. 

The loft had been turned into a very nice bedroom. It was fairly simple, a nice bed, a small table, a couple of old books that looked like they hadn't been opened in a few years. Bill laughed as he launched himself onto the bed, bouncing and making a mess of the huge pile of blankets and sheets. Dipper smirked at him and simply sat down by his side. He waited for the demon to act, knowing that whatever Bill had planned, he would probably enjoy it. 

Bill smiled and pulled the other man close to him, sending him a wide grin before sinking into a surprisingly tender kiss. Dipper hummed softly and reciprocated, appreciating the gentleness. He had never expected the demon to be gentle with anything when their relationship first began, but he had been pleasantly surprised. Bill pulled him closer, shifting until Dipper was seated comfortably in his lap. Of course, he wouldn't remain comfortable for very long. Not will Bill slowly, intently trailing kisses down the column of his neck. 

Dipper groaned softly as Bill focused on a known soft spot, nipping and kissing it slowly. The man melted slowly as the demon ran his hands over his chest. He focused on the buttons of Dipper's shirt, popping them off as he kept the man's attention on the kissing to his neck. The shirt was tossed aside with ease, exposing Dipper's chest and torso to the demon. Bill grinned and shoved Dipper onto his back suddenly. He snapped his fingers, and Dipper was restrained with black cord. It wasn't tight enough to dig into his wrists or hurt, but he wouldn't be able to get out until Bill took them off. 

“Bill, what the Hell?” Dipper blushed a deep red, struggling to get his arms into a more comfortable position. 

“Oh relax, Pine Tree. Didn't think you'd want to explore things like this until we were out of the Shack, in case you enjoyed it,” Bill licked his lips, “You can get pretty...vocal...when you're having a good time.” 

“You say that like you don't.”

“Oh, sure I do, but I have no shame. You get all red and try to hide from your family. Now shh, let me see how much fun this whole deal is.” 

Dipper fell silent as Bill clawed lightly down his torso. He shivered a little at the pleasant sensation it sent rippling through him. Bill noticed and hummed, leaning down to kiss Dipper again. Dipper groaned into the kiss as Bill snaked his hands down to press the growing bulge in his jeans. Bill chuckled as he continued teasing him, watching Dipper squirm and whimper. It was delicious, and had his own blood running South. 

“Shit, Bill, do you have to tease?” Dipper mewled. 

“If you want something else, ask me for it, Pine Tree.” Bill cooed at him, grin sharp and eye glowing hungrily. 

“When Hell freezes over.”

“Well, there's a funny thing about that expression. The ambient temperature in Hell is-”

“Bill, normally I'd love to know how hot it is in Hell, but maybe after this?” 

Bill smirked and pulled the man's pants and boxers off with ease. Dipper groaned with relief at the sense of freedom, then yelped as Bill palmed him. He groaned louder as the demon continued, not letting up or doing anything else. It felt amazing, but wasn't quite enough to get him to where he needed to be. 

“Sweet blood-soaked HELL, fine! Fuck me into the floorboards, Bill!” Dipper hissed at him. 

“Oooh, Pine Tree, you sure know how to sweet-talk a demon, don't you~?” Bill stood and quickly threw off his own clothing. He pulled a familiar clear tube from his pants pocket and sat on Dipper's legs. Dipper craned his neck to get a decent view of what the demon was doing, then hummed as one finger slid into him easily. 

“Heh. This won't take long with how often we've done this, huh Pine Tree? Good thing too!” Bill laughed as he slipped in another finger and worked Dipper around him. Dipper moaned and shifted a little, relaxing happily. Satisfied, Bill pulled away and climbed above him. 

“Ready?” He asked excitedly. 

“Oh yeah. Come on then.” Dipper replied quickly, impatient. 

Bill didn't need to be told twice, and he slid into Dipper easily. He hummed and sat still for a minute, basking in the warmth that radiated off of the human's body. Once Dipper began squirming impatiently, he began a slow pace that quickly sped up. Dipper rocked and got into the pace, lacing the air with groans and soft purrs of Bill's name. Bill loved hearing his name tumble off of those lips, moving a little faster every time Dipper said it. 

“Fuck yes, there we go!” Dipper called out loudly. 

“Heh, that's the spirit. Don't have to be quiet as a kitten here. More like a bobcat or something.” Bill chuckled and bit into the man's shoulder, sharp teeth nearly breaking the skin. 

Dipper groaned again and leaned back, closing his eyes. He was building up already, and he suspected it had something to do with how Bill had bound his wrists. The demon could see the bliss in Dipper's face, and he grinned. He sped up and closed his eyes, panting and growling Dipper's name. That was it. Dipper arched back and yowled, rattling the windows. Bill groaned as his own end washed over him, then slumped onto Dipper's chest. 

“Holy Hell...” Dipper gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

“Thought you'd enjoy it.” Bill was grinning proudly, obviously tired, but pleased. 

“Can we do it again?” 

“Sure. Snack break, get some water, and this time let's do it on the rug in the living room!”


	6. Too Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper spend some much needed time together...unfortunately, they're interrupted. 
> 
> Prompt fill for Momuslovescats. Hope you like it! It was a lot of fun to write.

Dipper glanced around shiftily, searching once again to make sure no one was in the Shack, before pulling the door closed behind him. He turned back toward his bed with a sloppy grin. Bill was stretched out languidly, watching him with his visible gold eye, a toothy grin wide across his handsome face. It had been a few weeks since the two were able to do this, and to say they needed it would be a dramatic understatement.

“Come here, Pine Tree.” Bill cooed at him, eyes half-lidded. 

Dipper complied quickly, leaping onto the bed and laughing as Bill bounced up a few inches. His laughter calmed as the demon resettled himself. Bill smirked at him and pulled him close, wasting no time in planting his lips on the human's. The kiss started off soft, sweet, inviting, but things rarely stayed that way with Bill. I mean, come on, guy's a demon. The kiss quickly became hungry and fierce, teeth nibbling lips and tongue slipping into the younger man's mouth. Said human melted into it, winding his arms around the demon's waist and tugging him close to him. 

Bill grinned and began the decidedly enticing task of nibbling down Dipper's neck. Dipper whined softly and leaned his head back, silently cuing Bill to continue what he was doing. Bill was happy to comply, fingers deftly inching up along the man's chest. He made quick work of unbuttoning Dipper's green dress shirt, tossing the clothing aside. He ran his hands up and down along the smooth skin; Dipper was lucky to have avoided the forest of body hair his Grunkle and Grandfather both sported. 

Soft groans and whimpers peppered the air as Bill continued his work. His effect on the human male was obvious. Dipper was quickly devolving into a writhing mess; with Bill, it didn't take long to rile Pine Tree up. 

“Dammit, Bill. Stop teasing me and let's do this before someone gets home.” Dipper whispered into his ear, nipping it a bit to make sure the demon complied. His scheme worked beautifully; Bill growled and shoved his back onto the bed, covering his body with his own.

“You asked for it, Pine Tree. I'm going to make you scream~”

 

Soos whistled cheerfully to himself as he walked into the gift shop. It was a perfectly pleasant day; the Shack was closed for the day, so he could spend his time with Melody. First, however, he had to retrieve the jacket he had left the day before. Thankfully, Stan had given him his own key a few years ago. Speaking of which, where was everyone? The place seemed empty. 

A shrill scream from upstairs shook that thought from his head. He glanced around anxiously, searching for a weapon. That had definitely been Dipper; no one screamed at such a high pitch aside from him. Another scream sent a wave of panic through him; shoot, he had to hurry! Something was attacking Dipper. Soos grabbed one of the Stan bobble heads and ran up the stairs. 

“Hold on, dude, I'll save you!” Soos kicked down the door and froze. 

Dipper and Bill both froze and looked up at the man. Dipper was pinned under the demon, both completely naked, and it was very obvious now what the screaming had been about. Dipper looked absolutely horrified, his face a shade of red never before seen on Earth. Bill looked a little irritated, but mostly amused. This was hilarious! 

Soos blanched. 

“Oh man, sorry dudes! I heard the screaming, and I just...uhh, I'll go!” He slammed the door behind him and ran out, face red and feeling horribly embarrassed.

Dipper groaned and covered his face. 

“That was terribly embarrassing...” He muttered. 

“Ah, it happens. Now...,” Bill grinned and started moving again, “Let's continue, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehehehehhehheehhe~ That was fun! Let me know if you want a prompt filled! I appreciate the read!
> 
> Silver


	7. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has something fun in store for his Pine Tree!

Dipper wasn't sure where Bill had found the idea for this. In retrospect, it probably was in his best interest not to ask. It was Bill, after all. He resigned himself to whatever fate the demon had in store for him. He was in the Mindscape, so whatever it was, it was going to be interesting. 

Dipper floated aimlessly through a sea of inky blackness. He couldn't see anything, not even the tip of his nose. The temperature was exactly at body temperature, which bothered him in a way. It was getting difficult to tell where he ended and the blackness began. He couldn't smell, taste, hear, or feel anything either. It was like being in a sensory deprivation tank. He had tried it once at a local spa, curious as to what it would feel like. Honestly, it had been unnerving. He had had no sense of control, and that scared him. He felt the same apprehension now, waiting, hoping, that this was Bill's doing and not some horrible nightmare. 

The man gasped in surprise when, after floating for what seemed like hours, something warm touched his shoulder. He tried to jerk away, but the pressure never left him. Instead, it moved up into his hair, feeling like fingers carding through the brown locks. It patted him gently, reassuring, and calm swept through him. Bill. 

Dipper sighed and started to calm down as the demon's fingers carded through his hair, soothing his frayed nerves. He still couldn't see or hear the demon, but he knew it was him. He gulped as another hand settled at his chest, and he realized with a start that he was naked. The hand dragged its nails over his sensitive flesh slowly, pausing to trace languid circles around his collar bone. Dipper gave a shuddering whimper at the strangeness of it all. With all of his other senses muffled, his skin burned at the slightest touch. He was certain that the demon knew this. 

He sighed as the hand left his hair, both winding around him to rub and claw at any sensitive flesh they could reach. Dipper squirmed a bit at the heat that began to rise to his face. The only thing he could hear was his own soft panting. One hand went to Dipper's back to pet at his sensitive lower back, eliciting a moan and a gentle arch. The other clawed lightly just above his most sensitive area. Dipper groaned in frustration; even in the dark, Bill was a tease. Figures. 

This continued for a few minutes, and the heat Dipper had been feeling began to settle lower in his body. It seemed that Bill could sense this, as one of his hands finally wrapped around him and stroked him slowly. Dipper gasped and mewled, trembling in the demon's touch. He thought he could hear the faintest chuckle, but it was so sot he couldn't be sure. He writhed in the demon's expert touch, groaning as the hand sped up and payed special attention to known soft spots. The man was quickly becoming a hot mess, panting and groaning loudly. He hoped he wasn't making any sound in bed; the whole Shack would hear him if he was. 

Dipper squirmed as the heat in his gut started to build up. He knew he wouldn't last long in a situation like this. Bill seemed to sense this as well, for his ministrations sped up. Dipper tried to find something to hold onto, an anchor, and clamped his hands on the arm of the hand stroking him. He definitely heard a chuckle this time. 

Dipper arched as his pleasure hit its peak, crying out loudly. The hands retracted slowly, as did the inky blackness around him. Once Dipper had come down from his high, he looked around. He was still in the Mindscape; everything was washed in gray. He was out in the forest, the form his Mindscape usually took. Standing before him, smirking and pulling on his usual black gloves, was Bill Cipher. 

“I hoped you would like that, Pine Tree, but I really overestimated your stamina! Gotta train you some, kid!” The dream demon grinned sharply. 

“Sounds fine to me. I wasn't loud outside, was I?” Dipper asked tentatively. 

Bill grinned wider and giggled. Dipper paled. 

“Oh yeah, kid! It was hilarious! Six-Fingers came in and threw a pillow at you, but you were pretty deep asleep!” 

Dipper groaned and hid his face in his hands, blushing brightly. 

“Next time we do this, we find somewhere else...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short thing that popped into my devious brain after my room mate and I went to try a sensory deprivation tank. Well, she tried it. I sat on a couch for an hour on my phone. Anyway, I hope this was enjoyed!


	8. Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill creates a voodoo doll of Dipper and decides to use it for...more fun purposes
> 
> (Also, I learn it if difficult to write good smut while listening to old Soviet marches. Empirically tested, though I should have run a Pearson's r correlation...or maybe an ANOVA...)

It had been a pretty busy day at the Mystery Shack. Dipper could hardly believe how busy it had been: there usually wasn't this much business on such balmy, pleasant days. Most people preferred to spend these rare nice days out at the lake, completely unaware of the horrible island-head monster that still haunted Dipper's nightmares. Well, there wasn't much complaining about the busy day would do for him. Dipper sighed as another large tour group walked in, mostly middle-aged people with a few older individuals tagging along. 

Dipper grinned and approached them. 

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Ready for the best, most authentic and completely not-fake experience of your young lives?” He gave his best salesmans grin: Mabel was much better at this than he was, but she had the day off. She was spending her summer break from college with Pacifica, only working a couple of days a week. 

Dipper began the tour, pointing out different attractions to the group as they passed them. His mind wandered a bit as he recited the much-rehearsed spiel. He hadn't seen much of Bill today, which was both suspicious and concerning. The demon had vanished soon after waking Dipper up, saying something about needing wax and rope. What those could be for...well he had a few guesses, all of them rated far above PG-13. He had to struggle to keep his face from turning pink. 

He completely failed as an odd sensation crawled over him. He felt as if...as if someone was touching him, running slightly clawed fingers down his back. He shuddered and looked around; no one was close enough to touch him, yet the feeling persisted. 

“Are you alright?” A woman asked, looking curious and concerned. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, just a...weird sensation. Cold chill.” Dipper tried to ignore it, continuing the tour. 

The sensation of hands on him didn't leave Dipper. It got progressively more distracting as time passed. Hands down his back, his legs, creeping slowly toward a place he would rather not have touched during a tour. He could only suspect Bill; he didn't know what the corn chip was doing, but he was enjoying it too much to truly be angry. The danger of someone figuring out what he was feeling added a sort of danger that really had Dipper reconsidering Bill's idea of fucking on the monster-island on the lake at night...

Dipper had to bite back a whimper as the sensation finally reached his groin, sending warmth through him. By this time he couldn't fight the redness in his face or the dilation of his pupils. 

“E-excuse me. I need a moment. Please feel free to wander the gift shop, I'll answer any questions upon my return.” He managed before racing toward the stairs. He mentally swore as he bumped into Stanford, who raised an eyebrow at the state he was in. 

“I know I'm going to regret asking, but what's up with you?” He asked. 

“Bill. Need alone, now.” The look on the younger male's face made his predicament obvious. 

Ford immediately stepped aside, face just as red as Dipper's. Dipper rushed by him and burst into the room he shared with his demonic partner over the Summer. He was surprised to find that Bill wasn't there. He was more surprised by the intensifying of the sensation working him up. He moaned and collapsed onto the bed; he would worry about yelling at Bill later. He was much more concerned with the pit of heat building in his abdomen. He writhed and pulled his shirt and pants off, struggling to deal with the heat he was feeling. 

This was too much. He couldn't take it. Normal (well, as normal as it got with a demon...) sex with Bill was one thing. He could at least attempt to anticipate what the devious creature was up to, but this...

Dipper keened as release swept over him rather suddenly. He relaxed as it passed, bathing in a warm afterglow. His legs felt like jelly; there was no way he was going back downstairs, he would deal with Stan's lecture on work ethic later. He rolled onto his back and shrieked at the sight of Bill floating over the bed, grinning. 

“Well, well~ It seems my Pine Tree really enjoyed the voodoo~!” Bill crowed happily. 

“Voodoo? That's what that was about?” Dipper sat up, curious and a little embarrassed.

Bill's grin went wider as he held out a tiny wax doll with some rope and charms tied to it. 

“I learned from an old friend, and thought 'gee, I bet I could screw with Dip with one of these!' and here we are.” 

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, but never again. I'm screwed if Stan fires me.” 

“You're screwed either way~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an idea I had to get out. I might erase, re-do, and detail this somehow. Or really push it and get super detailed in my next one. I need time and ideas. Anyway, voodoo isn't usually fun. Well, not for the victim...
> 
> ~Silver


	9. Maybe later, If You're Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gives Dipper a fun time, with a surprise ending! 
> 
> Prompt fill!

Dipper Pines had never been in a more compromising position in his life. Strapped to his bed on his back, clothing torn and lying in tatters on the floor, the young man's chest heaved as he tried to look around for the being that had started this whole mess. Said being, a Dream Demon with a Cheshire grin across his dark face, was walking back and forth in front of the bed. His grin grew wider with each pass he made, making Dipper shudder with anticipation. 

Bill finally stopped his pacing, standing at the foot of the bed and licking his teeth. 

“Oh my Pine Tree, you look absolutely delicious like this!” He crowed happily, clapping his hands together loudly, “I can hardly wait to get started!”

“Then let's go already, quit stalling.” Dipper huffed impatiently. 

Bill chuckled at his impatience and crawled onto the bed, eyes glowing as they roamed up Dipper's trembling body. He had never seen the man so excited before, and it was great. The way those brown eyes watched his every move, wide and waiting...it sent a pleasant shudder tingling down his spine. He purred and leaned down, latching to a tender spot on Dipper's neck; one already marked with a pink splotch from a past night of fun. It had been an eventful week. 

Dipper gave a low sigh at the contact, body relaxing at the pleasant sensation. Bill grinned and nipped at the skin, earning a breathier sound. He continued this treatment, running his fingers down the trembling human's sides. Dipper squirmed and arched a bit, trying to press his hips against Bill. Bill grinned slyly and pulled away, waggling a finger at him. 

“Nu-uh, Pine Tree! None of that, you remember the rules!” He chided playfully. 

Dipper groaned impatiently and tried to get more comfortable. 

“Fine, fine. I'll be good.” 

Bill nodded and kissed down Dipper's chest. The human groaned in response, loving the way the demon worked him. He had never imagined he would end up in such a position with a demon. He could only imagine the horrid shudder that would pass through half the country's population at the very mention of demons. Thankfully, Bill wasn't some red, horned monster with a pitch fork and an arrow-tipped tail. He was open minded, but perhaps not that open minded. 

Bill brought him back to reality with a firm squeeze to his neglected cock. Dipper gasped and rolled his hips, eyelids fluttering closed. Bill giggled and continued stroking him, holding his hips still with his free hand. Dipper struggled to move, but Bill was much stronger than him, despite being a good deal smaller than the human. He eventually gave up, simply enjoying what the demon was doing to him. He could already feel himself building up; it seemed a little soon, but that could have just been because he was bound. Something about the vulnerability really turned him on. 

Before he could hit that peak, Bill stopped and grinned evilly at him. Dipper's eyes went wide in indignation, looking annoyed and offended. He sputtered at the grinning demon above him. 

“Bill what the fuck!?” He tried to sit up, struggling against the straps. 

“Oh don't do that, love. I told you to be good!” He stood up, stretching, “I'm gonna go get something to eat. See ya later, kid!” 

“WHAT!? No no no, Bill, don't leave me here like this! At least finish me first!” Dipper complained loudly. 

“Eh, maybe later, if you're good!” Bill waved cheerily as he left the roof, leaving a very angry Dipper swearing loudly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm working through my shyness, so that's fun! Hope you liked it!


	10. Study Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is having some trouble studying for an exam. Bill offers to help.

Dipper ran his fingers through his hair, brown eyes slightly unfocused as he tried to read through his notes again. He was having a hard time focusing on the notes, but he had a mid-term coming up in a few days and he was no where near ready. Damned history class; as much as he tried, he just couldn't get into it. The man groaned and thumped his head against his desk. 

The sound seemed to have drawn him some attention, as Ford peeked in. 

“Doing alright in here?” the older man asked, brow slightly knit it concern. 

“No. I can't remember any of this no matter how much I go over it.” Dipper complained. 

“Well, give me a few minutes and I'll come in and see if I can help you.” 

Dipper thanked his great uncle and tried to get back to studying, only to be interrupted again by Bill sauntering into the room. The obnoxious demon flopped across his lap unceremoniously, and Dipper groaned in annoyance. 

“Bill, I'm trying to study for my history mid-term. I can't do that with you here like this.” 

“Oh come on, Dip. You've been studying for a few hours. Take a break and have some fun!” Bill chirped and pulled Dipper into a kiss. Dipper returned it briefly, then pulled away, earning a pout from the supposedly “all-powerful” demon in his lap. 

“I have to keep studying here, Bill.” Dipper slid Bill out of his lap and returned his attention to his notes. 

Bill frowned, then a grin slowly wormed its way across his face. He crawled past Dipper's legs, bent under his desk chair, and under his desk. Dipper ignored him; up until the devious creature began running his hands up and down his inner thighs. 

“Bill, what the hell are you doing?” He hissed at him. 

“Helping you study. Recite dates and events you're studying to me, and I'll reward you when you get it right,” Bill spoke smoothly, slipping Dipper's pants and boxers down to his ankles, “What kind of history is this again?” 

“Russian. Well, Muscovite in this era.” 

“Alright kid. So, start talking.” 

Dipper sighed heavily through his nose and began where he had left off. 

“Alexander “Nevskii” wanted to be grand prince, but so did his brother Andrew. Andrew got the title from the Mongols, but he plotted against them, was gonna raise an army against them and try to throw off the Tatar Yoke.” 

Bill grinned and slowly licked at him, relishing the short gasp Dipper gave. When the man fell silent, Bill pulled back and clicked his tongue playfully. 

“Ah-ah, Dip-dop. Keep reading. Not much of a study session if you're not studying, is it?” The demon grinned at him. 

“F-fine. Humph. Nevskii told the Mongols what Andrew was planning, and they had Andrew killed,” Dipper's breath hitched as he felt Bill bob his head around him, “Gah~ Eh, Nevskii became the next grand prince of Mongol-dominated Muscovy, though it wasn't r-really called Muscovy at the time. He tried to help the people by keeping the Mongols from- H-holy shit, Bill~ from conscripting men into the army.” Dipper shuddered in bliss as Bill rewarded him with a particularly nice roll of the tongue. 

“Ah-hah. Keep going.” Bill's voice was muffled around him. 

“O-kay. Nevskii also b-began the tradition,” Dipper dug his nails into the desk and swore under his breath, “The tradition of collecting taxes for the Mongols. Any money left over, he would keep. This became a way for the grand princes to become wealthy.” 

Bill purred and smirked at the short hiss it drew from Dipper; the man was clearly loving this new study method. Bill hummed and projected his words into Dipper's mind to prompt the man, who had quit studying in favor of quiet moans and pleas, to continue. 

“I c-can't focus with you doing that. Oh please, Bill, keep going. Please, please, I'm nearly there.” Dipper begged breathlessly, shuddering and squirming in his seat. 

Bill snorted through his nose and sped up his ministrations, hands rubbing at Dipper's thighs. He hummed around him and delighted in the twitch he felt in response. It only took another few seconds for Dipper's release to wash over him, and he embraced it with a low groan. Bill sat up and cleaned his face with a snap of his fingers, grinning at a very tired looking Dipper. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Dipper grinned, then went pale as the door opened. 

“Okay Dipper, sorry for the wait. Mabel got her arm stuck in theeeeee...” Ford paused and stared at the scene before him; Dipper with his pants around his ankles, Bill on the floor before him. His face went a lovely shade of scarlet. 

“Well, looks like you have this handled. I'll just be going...to bleach my eyes...” the older man quickly fled the room. 

Dipper and Bill glanced at each other, then began howling with laughter. It wasn't the first time Ford had barged in on them, and it probably wasn't going to be the last. Once the laughter had died down, Dipper smiled and pulled Bill into his lap. 

“Thanks for the help, love. I'll certainly remember that part at least.” He chuckled softly. 

“Eh, I can stay and help you study in a non-sexy way if you need. Russian history isn't exactly my thing, but I know the bits and pieces.” Bill hummed and peeked at Dipper's notes, snorting. 

“Yeesh, kid. Your penmanship is so bad no wonder you can't study. You need to type this shit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one was fun! I'll try to write more as my schedule clears up. I'm almost done with a huge paper on Futurism, and it's been a real killer! Anyway, hope you liked this...sin. 
> 
> ~Silver


	11. Bad, but so good, choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill go to the movies to see the new Star Wars. Bill gets restless. Shenanigans.

Dipper Pines knew trusting Bill had been a bad idea. He just knew it. Bill may have almost appeared human, but he knew that under that wide grin and those bright eyes, lay a demon. He should have expected this when Bill oh-so-casually mentioned that he wanted to see the new Star Wars movie. He had never expressed interest before, but had defended himself; Star Wars was a classic, and he absolutely HAD to see the new one. Dipper was game, he had always loved the science fiction series and was very excited to see the film. 

He should have been more concerned. Bill hated going to the movie theater; it was crowded and it smelled bad and the children were always too loud during the film. He should have been suspicious; very suspicious. Yet, he had complied with the demon's wishes. He paid for the tickets, helped Bill sneak in the candy they had bought for cheap at a gas station, and carefully selected seats in the very back of the theater; that should have made him EXTREMELY suspicious. Yet he wasn't worried. He sat down, and enjoyed the previews. 

It took about thirty minutes for Bill's hands to start wandering. This was pretty normal, for him. Bill was hyperactive, he had a hard time keeping still. He would fidget, tap his foot, bounce in his seat, click his tongue, whatever he had to do to keep himself moving. Apparently he had decided that slipping his hand down Dipper's pants was a good way to distract himself from the need to move. He grinned, eyes still locked on the screen, as Dipper gasped and dropped a piece of candy to the ground. 

“Bill!” He ground out through his teeth, casting a worried glance at the people around him. Luckily, everyone seemed too absorbed in the movie to pay them any attention: at least, for now. 

“Hush, Dipper, I'm trying to enjoy the movie~” Bill giggled playfully, acting as if he was completely unaware of what he was doing. 

“Then why is your h-hand down my pants!?” Dipper squeaked a bit as Bill stroked him, encouraging his cock into hardness; it didn't take long. 

“Is it? Oh dear, I had no idea. It must be Phantom Limb.” Bill blinked at him innocently.

“That's not Phantom Limb, idiot, that would be Alien Hand Syndrome, and since I don't think you've had a Corpus Callosectomy, you are completely aware of what your hand is doing!” Dipper hissed back, trying to ignore the hot sparks beginning to run up his spine. 

“You know, kid, if you would just shut up and enjoy it, you wouldn't have to show off with your big medical jargon. Hush and try not to draw attention to us.” Bill rolled his eyes and continued teasing Dipper. 

Dipper leaned back in his chair and tried to ignore the pleasure racing through him. He tried to focus on the special effects, the storyline, the dialogue. He really did want to watch this film. He had come out here to watch the film. Yet, his mind began to haze up. He couldn't stop himself from gently, slowly, cautiously rocking his hips with Bill's hand. He glared at the victorious smirk the demon wore. 

“Asshole.” 

“Not here, dear, we can mess around more when we get home.” 

He was so completely frustrating. He was infuriating, inappropriate, cruel...and so very skilled with his hands. Shit, where had Bill learned to more his wrist that way? When had he perfected his technique like this? Dipper was struggling not to pant, heat beginning to build in him already. Damn, it was so hot in this theater. He looked around again, relieved to see that no one seemed to be noticing them. He suspected that Bill had planned this. 

Bill grinned as Dipper started twitching in his palm. It didn't take long: another good stroke, and Dipper was biting his lip to keep himself quiet. Bill smirked and retracted his hand, wiping it off on the side of the seat. He watched Dipper recover out of the corner of his eye, the human panting and wiping sweat from his brow. 

“Any particular reason you did that, Cipher?” Dipper hissed softly, still taking in deep breaths. 

“That, my dear, was a preview of the full length feature film you'll have a front row seat to when we get home~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short bit of smut for all of you, an early Thanksgiving gift I guess. I just needed to write something other than a history paper. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~Silver


End file.
